


С начала времён

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sort of major character death, Suicidal Thoughts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, sort of stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	С начала времён

Когда мир ещё не был прежним и понятие времени было искажено, Баки был один.

Он был сгустком знойного жара и сиял ослепительно ярко, сильнее кого бы то ни было, даже если бы кто-то ещё существовал.

Баки не знал другой жизни. Он был, он чувствовал себя хорошо, он светил.

Пока не возник Стив.

Стив совершенно не знал правил мира Баки. Он появился морозным сплетением лёгкости, зияющий и абсолютный, изящный и восхитительный, он пугал и манил Баки.

Так их стало двое. 

Баки не мог вспомнить, как было раньше, до прихода Стива. Он оказался игривым и юрким и научил Баки бегать.

Когда кто-то попадался, они сплетали пальцы, замирая, не в силах отпустить друг друга, и жизнь переставала быть однотонной — рассветы и закаты рождались в их промедлении, каждый раз уникальные и никогда не похожие один на другой.

Когда-то Стив был невообразимо могуч и твёрд. Он звенел силой и энергией, был монолитным и плотным сосредоточением рассудительности и мудрости. Он никогда не торопился. На малейшее движение у него уходили тысячелетия.

Стив был осведомлён о существовании отличных ему пород — по всему его западному краю тянулась вода с нижней частью ещё более крепкой, чем Стив.

Стиву не было интересно. Его не касались подобные мелочи. Он слушал вибрирующую энергию внутри себя и передвигался, следуя её зову. Размеренно и вдумчиво.

Пока не коснулся чего-то. 

Стив вздрогнул и потянулся навстречу сильному и целостному, подобному себе, но всё же не идентичному.

Баки был восхитительно хорош. 

Они соприкоснулись телами. Мозаика их создания наконец слилась воедино, выступ лёг в паз, и они прижались друг другу с пылкостью и рвением, доступным только лишь гигантам вроде них.

Баки обнял Стива за плечи, Стив вжался в широкую грудь, и ничто не могло иметь большего смысла.

Они шли навстречу друг другу, пока не срослись, не вплавились в суть друг друга, возносясь к небесам выше и выше, взрезая воздушные скопления белизны своими пиками.

Красивее них не было никого.

Когда Стив юным и любопытным дождём низвергнулся с неба, Баки семенем плодоносного дерева спал в теплоте чернозёмной почвы и видел сны о свободе и ветре, колыхающем его листву. 

Когда прохладная влага коснулась его тела, он вздрогнул, проснувшись, и потянулся вверх — к свету и воздуху. Баки креп и рос, стремясь наружу, пробивая себе путь сквозь мягкие тёмные слои. Когда он оказался достаточно силён, Баки выглянул из-под земли, распрямился над ней и раскрылся навстречу воде. Он льнул к ней своими ветками и распускающимися листьями и млел от восторга.

Стив заинтересованно гладил коричневый ствол и молодую зелень, оживающую под его руками. Дерево хорошело: на его крепком теле появлялись тугие почки, затем нежно пахли цветы, а после наливались сладостью сочные плоды.

Стив полюбил Баки, как только коснулся его твёрдой оболочки, огладил покатый бок своей мокрой рукой и оживил, слепо и безотчётно. 

Баки не знал другой радости, кроме счастья прихода дождя, когда его сердце пело под щедрой влажностью нутра Стива.

Им было так хорошо вместе. 

Благодаря Стиву Баки разрастался и креп, приносил плоды и жил. Стив видел смысл своего существования в орошении земель, на которых рос Баки.

Однажды Баки, когда он уже был в возрасте, захотели срубить, чтобы пустить на строительство. Баки был хорошим деревом.

Стив засыпал обидчиков крупным градом, и те поспешили прочь, прикрывая головы руками. Но Стив немного опоздал… Он целовал раны Баки, пока они не затянулись.

После Стив почти всегда был рядом, а Баки ждал его, даже нежась в солнечном тепле.

Когда Баки увял от старости, прожив долгую жизнь, Стив скорбел по нему, пока время не иссякло.

Баки являлся всем и ничем.

Он был духом без плоти, но его ярость сметала с лица земли, а благодетель порождала жизнь, коей он был полон.

Баки был ледяным лесом, который не знал смрада вторжений и простирался на многие, многие мили. Он был девственен и чист. Его существование было невидимым, но осязаемым только чистейшему взору.

Однажды Баки ощутил в себе призыв и с неохотой повиновался мощи этого притяжения, не в силах сопротивляться своей природе, связи с тем, кто сумеет его призвать. 

Обернувшись плотью, Баки с изумлением и настороженностью предстал перед обладателем взора, в одиночку стоящим в сердце его дома. Он был хрупок и мал, его бледное смелое лицо украшали яркие полоски краски, добытой в землях леса. Баки замер, ожидая.

— Белый волк, — едва двигая посиневшими губами, с трепетом произнёс осмелившийся нарушить его покой. — Шаманы нашего племени столько жизней звали тебя. Помоги нам!

Баки склонил голову набок. Он никогда прежде не слышал ничей зов.

Светлые глаза шамана были ясными и смотрели в глаза Баки прямо и с теплотой, не умалённой окружавшим их холодом.

Согласившись помочь, Баки образовал связь с шаманом: присвоил его себе и стал его одновременно.

Стив был крошечным, но сердце его было размером с Баки.

Они полюбили друг друга так сильно, что Баки позвал дух однажды умершего Стива с собой и разделил с ним своё существование.

Стив был любознательным и наивным, мудрым и просто удивительным.

Когда Стив жил в белизне и холоде, у него была шкурка удивительной мягкости. Она переливалась рыжим под солнечным светом и была теплее тёплого. 

Если он был в безопасности, он скакал по снежным сугробам и подпрыгивал, стремительно пикируя мордой и передними лапами вниз. Снег был холодный, но быстро таял, превращаясь в воду, утолявшую жажду.

Стив любил охотиться, но зимой поживиться особо было нечем — даже полевые мышки мёрзли и прятались тщательнее, чем в тёплое время года. Стива же выгонял из норы голод.

В один из таких дней, когда трусливая добыча попряталась в свои уютные жилища, а Стив вынюхивал остатки чьего-нибудь обеда под бурчание своего пустого желудка, неподалёку раздался звук.

Стив развернул ушко. Он знал этот лес — он родился и вырос здесь. Звук принадлежал хищнику куда более сильному, чем он сам.

Стив развернулся и запетлял между деревьев. Тщательно запутывая следы, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришёл, виляя, он умело уходил от опасности. Желудок протестовал, но жизнь важнее сытости. 

Стив в очередной раз вильнул и упёрся взглядом в жёлтые глаза.

Он застыл, как и рысь, наблюдавшая за ним из-за снежного холма.

Стив развернулся и побежал, что есть мочи. Длинные лапки резво несли его тело, но позади ужасающе близко были слышны тяжёлые прыжки и рык. Стив кричал, предупреждая остальных об опасности, и уводил хищника в другую сторону. 

Оторвавшись на небольшое расстояние, Стив скрылся между заснеженными корнями и замер, принюхиваясь.

Рысь вынырнула из-за дерева и осмотрелась, ловя запах Стива. Сделала несколько шагов, склонила морду к цепочке следов. И посмотрела прямо на Стива.

Стив снова побежал.

Он мчался и чувствовал, как слабеет. Он не ел уже пару дней, и организм сопротивлялся такой нагрузке: лапы тяжелели, обычно балансирующий хвост придавливал к земле, грудь разрывалась от боли.

Не рассчитав с дугой поворота, Стив неловко перебрал конечностями и потерял драгоценные секунды. Хищник оказался в двух прыжках от него. Стив не утратил надежды.

Но было слишком поздно.

Рысь бросилась вперёд, ударила когтистой лапой по его бедру, и Стив заплакал от боли. Ударила второй — и Стив упал, не переставая сопротивляться, пока хищник не вонзил в него зубы.

Прежде чем глаза Стива закатились, он пожалел, что они не сумели подружиться.

Стиву тридцать один, и он влачит своё существование уже долгую, очень долгую жизнь.

«Я с тобой до конца», — пообещал однажды Баки. Теперь он мёртв.

Стив хотел последовать за ним, но чёртова суперсыворотка, столько раз помогавшая ему, сделала финт ушами, и Стив всего лишь заснул.

Он бы оценил юмор судьбы, но Баки нет рядом, чтобы разделить шутку. Баки никогда не подводил его, но Стив оказался не настолько хорош.

Каждый день он продолжает пытаться: прыгает в пасть врагу и снова выживает. Друзья называют это храбростью и везением, Стив — агонией. 

Он пуст настолько, что в нём нет даже эхо. Вместе с Баки из его жизни ушёл смысл, но кое-что не даёт ему пустить пулю промеж глаз. 

Безграничная, нескончаемая, всепоглощающая и мучительная вина.

Тело Баки не нашли, но Стиву не нужна могила, чтобы скорбеть. Он оплакивает Баки каждым вдохом.

Стив часто прокручивает нож в ране — вспоминает, как на негнущихся ногах спустился с поезда, как долго ходил в нетронутых сугробах, от снега и ветра у него слезились глаза.

— Мне следовало прыгнуть за ним, — в который раз повторял Стив. Паника крепко держала его за горло.

— Капитан. Стив, — понизив голос, Дуган положил ладонь на его плечо. — Мне жаль.

Стив замер. Он не заметил, что команда последовала за ним, и не понял, что Дум-Дум имел в виду. Ему тоже жаль, что Баки сорвался, но они найдут его. 

— Ещё немного. Я уверен, что он близко. Это было где-то тут. — Уже тише он добавил: — Ну же, Бак, сдаюсь. Где ты...

Небо стремительно темнело, но Стив не унывал. В отличие от изнемогших парней, у которых обморозились лица и промокли ноги, не говоря о терзавшем их голоде.

Позже, когда глубокая ночь легла на горы и обессилевшие спутники Стива попадали кто куда, на него вдруг обрушилось понимание.

Слишком поздно. Они не найдут Баки. Стив оплошал.

Он пробил кулаками несколько стволов кедров, пока его не остановили. Дальнейшие воспоминания были смазаны.

Стив помнит, с каким сияющим радостью предвкушением падал в ледники. 

В висках билось: «Баки, Баки...».

Сегодня его сердце стучит тем же гимном.

Баки повсюду: в пойманном краем уха «фу, ненавижу корицу», в широком размахе плеч прохожего, в чайном отпечатке чашки на столе, в переплетённых пальцах влюблённых. 

Своим отсутствием Баки наполнил жизнь Стива собой до краёв, хотя прежде казалось, что больше некуда. Стив всегда был полон Баки.

Во время очередной запланированной попытки суицида, для остальных именуемой заданием, всё с самого начала идёт кувырком. 

У Наташи оказывается задача, о которой Стиву не удосужились сообщить. Фьюри вводит его в суть проекта «Озарение», являющимся тремя высокоинтеллектуальными машинами-убийцами.

Ноги сами несут Стива в музей. Он блуждает по выставке в свою честь, пока наконец не решается подойти к витринам с Баки. Слушает голос диктора, повествующего об их истории, и это было бы смешно, не будь столь душераздирающе.

«...были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя...»

Стив смотрит видео, на котором они с Баки навечно запечатлены вместе — живые, влюблённые, оглаживают друг друга взглядами, светящимися любовью. Стиву невдомёк, как кто-то может не видеть этого.

Сердце Стива разбивается снова, будто не было раздроблено смертью Баки много лет назад. В сущности, он и не прожил это время — фактически вечность без Баки для него равна четырём бесконечным годам.

«Вечно ты драматизируешь», — говорит Пэгги. Стив признаёт, что она отчасти права.

Но он не может идти дальше, не может начать сначала. Не без Баки.

«Хочешь бросить службу?», — предполагает Сэм. Стив, может, и был бы рад, но тогда возможности сыграть в ящик стремительно приблизятся к нулю.

Стив идёт в свою квартиру, и дальше всё закручивается, как в плохом детективе: Фьюри, «Кейт», таинственный советский стрелок, Пирс.

Оказавшись в Уитоне, Стив встречается с призраком прошлого и впервые задумывается: а что, если бы он не упорствовал в зачислении в армию? Не было бы никаких геройств, и Баки был бы жив?

На Стиве нефтяной плёнкой оседает горечь.

В подвале заброшенного штаба ЩИТа на него обрушивается информация о Гидре.

Стив бесконечно устал и чувствует себя потерянным. Баки был идеальным стратегом, Стив же тактик. Он скучает по тому, как тонко Баки улавливал суть и видел скрытое в глубине.

Когда они с Наташей оказываются под разрушающимся зданием, Стив надеется умереть под завалом, но снова выживает.

Позже Зимний солдат вырывает руль у шевроле Сэма и стреляет в Стива из гранатомёта.

Стив выбивается из сил в попытках усмирить его. Зимний солдат хорош настолько, что у Стива выступает испарина. Он постоянно на грани и почти не атакует сам — едва успевает уйти от пули, увернуться от собственного щита, соскользнуть с лезвия ножа, блокировать удар.

Когда Стиву наконец удаётся подобраться ближе, он пытается нанести максимальный урон, выводя противника из строя. Но это не так просто. Зимний солдат, в отличие от него самого, преследует цель уничтожить.

В очередной опасный момент Стиву удаётся ослабить его. Схватив Солдата за подбородок, Стив через себя бросает его вперёд. Тот приземляется на ноги и разворачивается. 

Баки смотрит на него. 

Будто они виделись вчера, а Стив заснул, прежде чем тот вернулся с ночной смены.

Все внутренности Стива дёргает и скручивает невидимый кулак. С такой же силой, с какой пару минут назад сверкающая рука ударила в щит. 

Жизнь кадрами киноленты мелькает перед глазами.

Стив болит всем естеством.

Баки стоит перед ним, живой, настоящий. Смотрит на него ужасно сердито, уставше, он явно голоден и спал не меньше трёх суток назад. А ещё в его глазах нет узнавания — они стеклянные, будто… 

Стив не может поверить своему счастью, не может пошевелиться, не может вдохнуть.

— Баки?

Но это всё не имеет ровным счётом никакого значения. 

Он здесь. 

Стив своими руками скормит обойму в череп каждому, кто сделал это с ним.

Душа Стива поёт, и ничто не удержит душу Баки от ответа на этот зов.


End file.
